Enabled Illusions
by yellowdecoration
Summary: The story tells about a young girl who is sent to study in Transylvania's boarding school for young criminals and troublemakers, though she's innocent. The school is an ancient castle and helds inside many secrets that Chloe is desperate to reveal.


**Chapter One**

In a small village there was a horrible storm going on. Trees were bending from the strong wind which howled loudly, giving the peaceful citizens bad and unpleasant dreams. There was an old, Catholic church on a small hill at the verge of the city. And in that church, on that very evening, begins an extraordinary story, which would change many minds and souls.

A young woman was holding a newborn baby in her arms. The girl was wrapped tightly into blankets, and was deeply in her sleep. An elder nun was cleaning after parturition, and once in a while glanced worriedly at the young woman.

'Has David come yet?' The woman asked weekly. The nun looked at her seriously.

'You are very weak to meet anyone yet, my child.'

'Has he arrived?' The woman demanded more loudly. The nun sighed.

'Yes, he has, but – '

'Call him in.'

'I really think you should – '

'I am perfectly aware of my situation, sister Margaret, now call-him-in!' The woman whispered, not wanting to wake the child. Sister Margaret sighed again and disappeared behind a wooden door. Soon the door was opened, and a handsome young man came in, looking pale and worried.

'Janet! Are you – '

But the young woman interrupted him by putting her finger on her lips and gestured David to come closer. He sat by her bed and took her hand in his.

'David…' Janet said and her eyes were filling with tears. 'David, I'm dying…' She whispered. David shook his head in disbelieve.

'Jane, it's going to be all right. I'll – I will figure out something, you know, I've got this new job and, were going to be fine…'

Jane shook her head.

'No, Dave. I am weak. Very weak. My strength is running short.'

'Honey, why…?'

'I've lost too much blood…and then I have this fever…just – listen. Take care of her.' Jane said and placed the sleeping baby in David's arms. David shook his head, his eyes were wet, his throat was dry, and even if he wanted to say something, he couldn't. He was in shock.

'I love you more than anything, Janet.' David whispered. Jane smiled weakly.

'I love you too. She's something - special, you know, I can sense it. Promise me you'll take good care of her.'

'Jane…'

'Promise me!'

'I promise.' David said his voice shaking. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sister Margaret's.

'The car is waiting for you, David.'

'The car…?' David gasped. He wasn't waiting any car. He looked back at Jane, who smiled weakly at him.

'Good bye, David.'

'Janet…' David gasped but couldn't do anything with the child in his arms and a surprisingly strong nun who was pushing him out of the room. She held an umbrella upon him while he was getting into the long, black limousine.

'Why didn't you let me to say goodbye to her?' David asked angrily.

'It was painful enough to her seeing you at all. I never wanted you to mess with my girl, David! No one wanted! But you just couldn't keep your hands off her, could you?'

'I loved her!' David shouted, making the baby wake up, but not cry.

'We all loved her, David!' Sister Margaret cried back. 'And look what you did! It is God's decision whether to forgive you or not, but I never will! God bless that child, for she is and will always be as innocent as her mother was! But you, David! You – burn in Hell!!' Sister Margaret shouted, slammed the car's door shut and ran back into the house. The driver took off without saying a word.

David watched the small, pretty girl who was staring back at him with her big, dark blue eyes. Her mother's eyes.

'I'm sorry.' David whispered to the girl. 'I'll make this up to you, Jacqueline. You'll be the wealthiest child in the whole world, I promise you that.'

'You should think twice before giving such promises, you know.' Someone suddenly said from the front of the car. David startled and held his daughter more tightly.

'Who – who's there?' Asked David, his voice shaking.


End file.
